


Under The Rain

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [10]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: It's raining.
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man
Series: MegaPit [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Under The Rain

It's raining.

A robot makes his way through a silent and somber forest, in the aftermath of an unforgiving battle.

He doesn't stop running, not even as he trips on branches and what is left of his armor gets scratched by nasty brambles.

He has a goal. He has to reach it.

He has to get there in time.

Finally, he stops. There in a small clearing, lies a body. A winged figure, lying still in a small pool of mud.

He has found his angel.

The robot runs again, and gets on his knees next to the person he had been looking for. He gently rolls him over, needing to see his face.

The angel's eyes are closed, his expression serene, his lips slightly part as he rolls him over. His messy hair poofs up at odd angles. It looks exactly the same as all the times the robot had to wake his angel up.

He drinks in the sight, the comforting familiarity of it making him forget, for one moment, his current situation.

He reaches for the angel's head with a trembling hand, as if to hold his cheek, but hesitates upon noticing the state of said hand. The metal, no longer blue, is skewed, and covered in mud.

Reluctantly, he retracts his hand, as he does not want to stain or scratch that beautiful face he loves so.

Still, feeling desperate for any kind of contact with his beloved, and needing to make sure that the boy is alright and fine, the robot holds the angel's wrist after gently removing the bracelet, his whole body trembling as he looks for a pulse, as the rain keeps falling, impairing his vision.

He waits.

He takes the other wrist.

He waits again.

He reaches for the angel's neck, feeling for the veins, unfortunately smearing a tiny bit of mud over the soft skin.

He waits once more.

“Pulse... negative.” He finally utters, emotionless.

He proceeds to lean down, his face mere inches above the angel's, and listens, desperate to hear even the tiniest of breaths escaping his boyfriend's mouth.

“Breathing...” He pauses, his gaze empty as he looks away from the angel. “... negative.”

The wind picks up.

He notices a smell, and recognizes the familiar scent of iron. He looks back down, and it's only then he finally acknowledges it. He finally sees it all: the torn off wings, the mangled skin and clothes, and the blood.

So much blood.

Too much.

The angel is covered in a mixture of his own blood and dirty mud, the fresh rain making it spread all over his body, staining his white clothing.

The realization slowly settles in, no matter how much the robot tries to deny it.

He lets go of the hand he was holding. The angel's arm falls limp at his side.

Lifeless.

A tear falls down in the mud, joining with the drops of rain.

Then another.

And another.

Soon, sobs start to pierce through the silence of the forest, barely covered by the sound of the rain.

The robot cries, but still, he hasn't given up hope.

He talks to the angel, holding his hand once again, in a hopeless attempt to reach him, urging him to wake up.

“Come on...” He begs.

“There's no way you're-” He chokes on a sob. “You're alive, I know it. You have to. That's how it goes. We both can live forever, and that's what we'll do. We'll always be together, forever.”

He manages to faintly smile through his tears, his voice trembling as he gently squeezes the angel's hand. "That's what you keep telling me, right?"

He waits for a response. He thinks he hears his voice but quickly realizes what he heard was the wind.

He waits a bit longer, and notices that the hand that used to always be warm to the touch, no matter the weather, is now cold in his hold.

Much too cold.

“Please...” He begs again, his voice growing as weak as his resolve. “Please you promised...”

He lightly caresses his boyfriend's hand, trying to get some warmth back into it. All he ends up doing is scratching the smooth skin. No blood comes out of the scratches.

“Come back... Pit please come back...” The robot croaks out, tears streaming down his face.

He drops all pretense and reaches for the angel's face, and caresses it. He leaves some mud on his boyfriend's cheeks.

He doesn't care. Not anymore.

He leans down once more. The angel's skin is no longer that warm shade he loved to look at, with that hint of pink that was always made more obvious every time the robot managed to make the angel laugh or blush.

Now it is grey. And getting even more so. As grey as the clouds, as the rain, as the soil and the forest.

Nothing like the ray of sunshine that is his boyfriend.

 _Was_.

He imagines his wonderful laugh. He remembers his flustered expression. The life in his eyes. The love.

For a moment, a tiny, blissful moment, the robot's chest feels warm and bubbly, and he leans down, planting a small kiss upon his lover's lips. He tries to make it last, pretend everything is fine.

But his angel doesn't kiss him back, nor does he wake up with cute tired eyes and a sloppy, happy smile, nor does he yawn and says the robot's name in the most fond of voices.

Because this morning had been the last time. The very last time the angel had done such a thing.

_Now._

Now he is gone.

He is no more.

There is no life left in the empty shell the robot just kissed. And there never will be.

Never again will he hear his laughter, see him blush, or gaze into his eyes, beautiful and filled with unadulterated love for the robot.

The plans they made, the dreams they had, were now rendered meaningless.

His angel, his boyfriend, is dead.

More tears fall in the mud, as the robot breaks down crying, his body hunching over the angel's.

His sobs turn into wails, that not even the sound of the falling rain can cover.

He feels a pain he can't pin down, that he can't explain. But it hurts him. It hurts him so much he can barely take it.

In his despair he seeks out the only comfort he knows of in the middle of this somber forest.

With the upmost care, he takes the limp and lifeless body of his lover in his arms, and hugs him, as tightly as he needs to, uncaring of the blood, the mud, and his own state.

The angel's scent is still there, though fading away and covered up by the strong smell of blood. The robot takes it in. One last time.

He stays there, unmoving, embracing the angel and shielding him from the elements. To protect him.

He keeps crying, he never stops, as his wails turn to sobs and turn to wails once more, in an endless loop.

He stays there as the sun sets, and the wind gets stronger still, the forest howling a hollow lullaby.

As night falls down, so does he, his batteries running low.

It's still raining.

**Author's Note:**

> _Posting an angsty fic on April Fools' Day... Is that what the cool kids call "Subversion of Expectations"?_
> 
> All jokes aside, this is based off a request from user @goldenwitherphoenix13 on tumblr!
> 
> _"Pit heckin dies. Fanart or fanfic, take your pick."_
> 
> Thanks for the request! And sorry if this wasn't angsty enough, I was not really in the mood to write angst, unfortunately ^^".  
> Hope you still like it though!
> 
> By the way, I'm also taking fic requests on AO3.


End file.
